Then again, maybe I wont
by Blink189
Summary: Harry is eighteen he is married with twins and voldemort is plotting to kill but is it him his wife or twins? please r/r
1. Worm in the apple

"Wormtail, how do you think we are going to ever Potter if he has that 'Pheonix fire' inside of him?'' asked voldemort harshly  
  
"P-potter my lord, i thought you had given up on him for now and were going to use Cornelius Fudge as a temporary replacement?" asked wormtail trembling with fear  
  
"You imbusile i said EVER, and no i can't get Fudge he is very well protected, being the ex-minister of magic, I decided to try and get that oaf Bagman an ex-supporter of mine gone nuetral i can easily get him, with you and maybe Crabbe and Goyle i would have gone with Malfoy also but alas one of my four last supporter's was diminished by that irritating little prick Potter in that last raid by the order." said Voldemort with ut-most-hate in his voice.  
  
"M-my perhaps we could try and capture Potter's baby boys." said wormtail trying to sound as if he had just thought it up.  
  
"You incompetent baffoon Potter's child you don't think that maybe just maybe the last heirs of gryffindor will be protected as well?" said voldemort  
  
"B-bu" wormtail tried to start his sentence but was cut off  
  
"But nothing it is out of the question, and we are almost done with and the reign of terror we started twenty-one years ago?"  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_- *-_*-_  
  
Meanwhile in the village of hogsmeade a man of eighteen looked over at his beautiful wife, also of eighteen, and his twin sons of three months and just took a deep breath and just sat looking for a while before walking to his wife and kids who were asleep on the couch watching muggle television turning off the tele vision and picked his baby boy's and carried them to his and his wife's room and put them in their baby bed (queen bed) and then went to get his wife only to find her standing getting on some more comfortable chlothing (a nightgown knee length) and then she motioned for him to come over to him and he did as directed to be pulled in to a long passionate kiss  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you to Hermione."  
  
_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_- *-_*-_  
  
A/N: So what'd you all think? i tried on this one but i dont have a beta so if any of you would possibly want to help me please let me know in your review or you can e-mail at fanficguy1492@yahoo.com i am sorry for capitalization and grammar but all the beta's on google had backdoor virus's on them and i want to continue this story but i am gonna try and get 5 reviews before i post the next chapter and do you think that i over did it with the twins? and what should i name them? i thought james and sirius and i would have sirius be dead on the last raid and by raids i mean raids by the order of the pheonix to stop voldemort yah know the next book 'the order of the pheonix' anyways g2g to bed PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R PLEASE?! 


	2. Chicago time

"Honey I had a dream last night, Wormtail and Voldemort said they were on the last leg of their reign." said harry whispering in her ear  
  
"That's wonderful, your dream's are usually preminitions." Said hermione gleaming.  
  
"I know, that's why I was so excited, otherwise i wouldn't have mentioned it." said harry happily "Let's celebrate me,you and the kids, a week in Chicago Illinois, my grandmother from my dad's side lives about three hours south of there in a town called Springfield, I just found out today, exciting huh?"  
  
"That would be great harry!" said hermione exstaticly  
  
"It's good you like the idea,I kinda had Albus book us a suite in a hotel called Le Meridian" said Harry chuckling  
  
"Ooh Harry, Le Meridian is a very expensive exclusive hotel it is almost seven hundred dollar's a night for the suite's!" said hermione worried  
  
"Oh, don't worry at all my grandmother own's the entire hotel." Said harry. "But i have to authorize a raid by the order to catch and kill Voldemort."  
  
"As long as you aren't going i was worried to death last time you raided,and that was before we had the twins!" she said worried again  
  
"You, jus have to pack tonight and we will apparate with the kids tommorrow my grandma set up an apparation point inside of our room and named it a condo on the listings so it is our's anytime we wan't to go there, k?"  
  
"Ok." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : so did you all like it? again i still need a beta please tell me in review if you can thanks! 


End file.
